The GF Quiz Show
by Destiney Hope
Summary: here is where your questions to the people of GF get answerd please put your questions in the review box and we'll do our best to answer them no matter how silly they may sound.may contain Mark but dont worry he gets hit alot and told hes ugly and stuff
1. Chapter 1

**THE GF QUIZ SHOW**

**Disclaimer:dont own gf but i really want to**

Destiney Hope is standing in the middle of a stage with a microphone

"Welcome to the great GF quiz show before we meet our guests on tonight's show I'll explain what you have to do ,all you people at home have to do is put your questions in the comment box and I'll ask them but this show can only go ahead if i get questions from you guys"

The studio audience goes wild at the thought of random questions and a galaxy wide tv broadcast

"are you ready to meet the guests!?" Destiney Hope shouts to the crowd

"YES" comes the yell from the crowd ,the guests walk out as called

" OK first we have D'Jok ,the read-head with the big head"

(whoops from crowd)

"Mei the over ambitious slut"

(cheering from the males of the crowd)

"Tia the tom-boy"

(yayz from crowed)

"SPROCKET i mean ROCKET the guy with the weird beard"

(can i get your autograph for my daughter called Steve)

"Thran who has already dismanteld two of my cameras and my hairdryer"

(can you fix my computer and other stuff)

"Ahito who has done nothing but sleep since he got here"

(aww he's so sleepy)

"Yuki who needs to start wearing makeup"

(laughter from crowd)

"Mark who needs to stop stalking my OC"

(BOO from crowd as mark walkes out)

"Aarch,god knows why he's here"

(humming from crowd)

"Clamp who assisted Thran in destroying my cameras"

(puking in crowd)

"Dame Simbai who knows why she's here"

(no response)

"Sinedd who's here for the soul purpose of annoying D'jok"

(ultra loud cheering from crowd)

"Artegor who's going to assist in annoying D'jok"

(YAY)

"Sonny Blackbones who cares why he's here"

(humming from crowd)

"Corso we think he's meant to be here"

(no response)

"Bleylock ,is he meant to be here?"

(humms of the Darth Vader tune from the crowd)

"Harris,he's such a geek"

(laughter from crowd)

"baldwin where did he go did Harris eat him?"

"(snorts from crowd)

"Lurr ,don't eat me"

(crowd hides under their chairs)

"Warren,you look a little blue"

(crowd satys under chairs)

" I think thats it so please get your questions in!we'll be waiting"

**honestly get the questions in or lurr will get you**


	2. Time for questions

**The GF quiz show**

**Disclaimer: Really ive written so many fics you should know what i do or do not own but just in case i dnt own gf but i really want to.**

**thanx to all of you who gave questions. For this chapter I will be in italics the questions will be in bold and the answers will be normal.**

" _welcome back to the GF Quiz Show!" _Destiney Hope yells through her mic _"Now that we have questions it can get a move on"_

_"question 1 from KieranG93"_

**How the hell did Bleylock survive the explosion enough to be on the show ?**

**have any of the guys ever made out with another?**

_"well Bleylock how did you survive enough to be on my show?"_

" Well in actual fact i am a medical miracle see these scientists found the only thing left of me my tongue and they took the DNA and genetically re-created me so now i'm back"

_"Cool so HAVE any of you boys made out with another boy?"_

"Well,there was this time with Thran and Ahito..." D'Jok started

" NO there wasn't" Mei cut in "It was you and Micro-ice"

" MEI YOU WEREN'T MEANT TO SAY THAT YOU BIMBO!"

_"woah that is something! tell me how was it!?"_

"Horrible how Yuki can stand kissing that is beyond me!" D'Jok said and everyone laughed

_"By the way where IS Micro-Ice?"_

"I dont know ..." Mark said looking at the floor ,off camera a banging was going on and a few seconds later Micro-ice ran onto the set

" I'm sorry I'm late but Mark locked me in a broom closet!" He yelled and the audience BOOed at Mark who had stood up to take a bow.

_"ok moving right along now that...."_she didn't get to finish as Lune-Zera and Kernor walked in

"Sorry ,But Mark made us late for our ship to get here" Kernor explained and the crowd threw rotten tomatoes at Mark

_" o...k moving on to questions by FemaleSpock.. unless there are any more interruptions"_

**For Sinedd: Who would you rather date Rocket or D'Jok?**

**For Aarch: Do you love Artegor?**

**For Mark: Why can't you just jump off a cliff?**

**for Baldwin:How are you enjoying prison life?**

**For Rocket: Why do you have a beard?**

Everyone looks at Sinedd

"What?" he asks

_"the first question from FemaleSpock is for you"_

" Oh right,I would rather date D'Jok its not even a competition"

Rocket scowls

_"Aarch __**DO **__you love Artegor?"_

"Well ...I..erm...yes...i do!"

_"OH MY GOD" Destiney Hope yells to the sky ._

Artegor looked as though Christmas had come eight months early but Clamp looked like Christmas had been cancelled he'd wanted to use today to declare _his _undying love for Aarch

_"So Mark why_** can't **_you just jump of a cliff and leave everyone alone ?"_

"Because my fans would be crushed!" he said and then he got hit by rotten tomatoes "and the writers put me in for the soul purpose of making everyone miserable"

_"well its working.... So Baldwin how IS prison life"_

"Its so horrible I get beaten up and raped nearly everyday and the food is horrible it almost makes me wish I was working for Bleylock again but not quite because he didn't feed me at all after he raped me"

_"o...k moving on ROCKET why DO you have a beard?_

"I didn't untill we started shooting the seires but when i auditioned they said they wanted a beard for the part of Rocket so i grew one "

_"well ok then moving right along Gerald the Witcher asks..._

**Sinedd who do you love more D'Jok or Rocket **

"as Ive said D'JOK It's not a competition if it was against Micro-ice it would be a different story"

_"Oooh juciy but no time to ask moving along Mew24 asks_

**Lurr how come your so agressive when you play and why did you wanna keep Rocket on the pitch in the final?**

" Well i'm aggressive because I want to win all the time and I kept Rocket in because they were already at a disadvantage having Mark on their team I'm to nice to inconvenience them more than that"

_"makes perfect sense who would want Mark on their team" Destiney agrees " ok lets keep this rolling narutayu18 asks_

**Micro-ice do you secretly love Kernor?**

" Well I dont but D'Jok does so lets give a hand to the happy couple" Micro-ice said then he hid behind Destiney cause D'jok was throughing murderous glares at him.

_" wow D'jok you like Kernor!!! any way Biank-the-raven asks"_

**Rocket: Have you been in a fight with the shaver?**

**Mei: How many guys have you slept with?**

**Mark:Why dont you shoot yourself?**

**D'Jok:Would you kiss Sinedd huh,huh,huh?**

" YES i got into a fight with the shaver are you all happy now!!!!!!!"

_"ecstatic ,Mei how many guys HAVE you slept with?"_

"well exactly 50000000000000000000000000 boys and 34 girls"

_"slut but never mind good to have you on the show . Mark why don't you shoot yourself?"_

"erm because everyone needs someone to hate and its just my luck its me!"

_"good point i hate you! so D'jok would you kiss Sinedd?"_

"Maybe .. maybe ..well YES I LOVE HIM"

" well that's my life ruined" Sinedd said and he pouted causing the fan girls to swoon.

**" **_yeah and we're sorry about that but lets keep going with the questions the next lot is from _**ghostsammeo"**

**Sinedd: Disney land or universal studios?**

**D'Jok:Do you use hair products or is your hair always that spikey?**

**Aarch:how old are you?I mean come on Artegor doesn't have white hair!**

**Mei:You do know your hair looks really crappy don't you?**

**Micro-ice:what happened with that girl with the texan accent who was the dughter of Jado?**

_"Well? Sinedd "_

"Universal Studios no contest " Sinedd started

"Thats all because your afraid of Mickey mouse" Artegor says and everyone laughs

_"Your afraid of Mickey Mouse? Ok moving on D'jok do you use hair products?"_

" Of course i do it wouldn't look this good otherwise and just so you know red IS my natural colour!"

_"I never said it wasn't any way ,Aarch the next one was for you"_

" I'm not answering it with a number but I'm the same age as Artegor and the only reason he hasn't got white hair is because he dyes it black every two weeks!" Aarch says

_"Is that true Artegor?"_

"yes"

_"Ok Mei did you know your hair was crappy?"_

"MY HAIR IS CRAPPY I HAVE TO RE-DO IT NOW!!!!"

_"I'll take that as a no she didn't any way Micro-ice what did happen between you and Zoline?"_

"oh she erm went...away"

**Flashback**

_Zoline screams as Micro-ice pushes her off a cliff into shark infested custard _

_**end flashback**_

_**"**__I dont belive that but ok onto our last lot of questions from _**GFSista"**

**Rocket:Why don't you admit you love Tia in public?or are you still into Sinedd?**

**D'Jok :Do you ever get tired of saying "its my destiny!"?**

_"Well Rocket?"_

" Because I dont want us to turn out like D'Jok and Mei who everyone knows are only staying together for the publicity and no i'm not still into Sinedd we talked about it and decided it was better if we hated each other for teh rest of shooting and were friends after the show is done"

_"That was an incredible answer i think the audiance understood **most** of that moving on,D'Jok?"_

"What?"

_"DO you ever get tired of saying "its my destiny!"?"_

"Not really,everyone needs a catchphrase and thats mine"

_"o..k well thats all for now get your questions in and we'll answer them ,all of them!!"_

**honestly get them in or Mark will become the star of GF!!**


	3. More questions

**The GF Quiz show**

**Disclaimer: I don't own gf and i never will its so sad**

**thanx for all the questions y'all are amazing **

**in the chapter i will be in **_italics _**the questions will be in BOLD and the answers will be **normal

_"welcome back to the show before the break our guests were answering your questions on whatever you could think of and now we're back and we have more questions!!"_

_"first from KieranG93..."_

**D'Jok: have you ever kissed your dad?**

**Micro-ice: is it true you have pink underwear?**

**Sinedd and unfortunately Mark : have you ever been spanked?**

_"Well D'jok have you?"_

" He was missing for the most part of my life so no i haven't"

_"we're going to change THAT right now kiss him!!!"_

"No"

(kiss him kiss him.... from the crowd)

D'Jok gave in and kissed Sonny and almost immediately it was up on youtube with 40 billion views and comments like _that was so embarrassing how can Mei go out with him?_

_"Moving on,Micro DO you have pink undies"_

" No they're purple with pink polka dots"

_"Wow that's honesty for ya ,HEY HOW MANY VIEWS HAS THAT GOT ON YOUTUBE!"_

_(_ one million and fifty and climbing) from the crowd

_" excellent,any way Sinedd and Mark have you?"_

" I haven't" Sinedd says " Its the only good part of being an orphan"

" I have" Mark says "by every person in my family they said it was because i was ugly!!"

_"They weren't wrong you are ugly and that better be on youtube in the next five seconds or I'm throwing a fit"_

" its on and already have fifty million veiws" Thran said

_" Brilliant ,moving on the more questions by FemaleSpock"_

**Mei: who would you rather kiss Yuki or Tia?**

**Tia: Why is your hair white?**

**Ahito:What kind of dreams do you have?**

**Micro-ice:Do you have a plan to kill D'jok in his sleep?**

**Thran:How do you keep your sanity?**

_"Well ...the audience is waiting Mei your first!"_

"Tia no competition sorry Yuki but Ive known Tia longer"

_"And speaking of Tia why Is your hair white?"_

" Well my natural colour is black but I've dyed it so many times it went white"

_"Makes sense moving on ,Ahito ...Ahito ...AHITO WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!"_

"Hmm what, is it over can I go home now?"

_" NO now answer the question"_

"weird stuff"

"_Like... help us out here Ahito!"_

"I'll tell you" Thran jumped in "he talks in his sleep so I know"

_"Do tell"_

"well there was this one time and he was having a nightmare about Mark becoming the star of the show"

_"Oh My God that is like the ultimate nightmare are you sure he doesn't need to see a counsellor about that he must be traumatised"_

" not all the dreams are like that there are the ones about football playing cheese taking over the universe" Thran went on while Ahito went back to sleep

_"Football....playing.... Cheese?"_

"yeah I was freaked out as well"

_" do you want to know what hes dreaming about right now?"_

_(YES _) from crowd

_"Bring out the dream helmet!"_

the helmet was brought out and put on Ahitos head and the image appeared on the screen in the studio.

_**The dream**_

_The Snow Kids were standing with the cup on the field_

_"we won again" Mei yelled _

_"That was fast" Ahito said _

_" well of course it was this is a dream" Tia said_

_"Really?" Ahito asked_

_"well it better be!" D'Joks voice said and when the dream turned to him he was wearing a little bo-peep outfit_

_"next time could you dream i was a pirate or something"_

**Back in the studio **

"Little D'Jok-peep has lost his sheep" Ahito said in his sleep

_" Ok that was random but moving on Micro do you?"_

" If he says that "hes the best" One more time then yes i do"

_" Ok then ,Thran how do you keep your sanity with all these randoms around?"_

" you learn not to listen when D'Jok starts talking about being the best or when Micro-ice goes on and on about what he wants to do to my COUSIN! or when Mei trys to give everyone a makeover or when Tia and Rocket start making plans for a date or Ahito talks in his sleep or when Mark starts talking in general"

_" are you sure you dont need proffesional help"_

" No I'm fine"

_" I don't believe you but moving on to questions by Gerkyhen_

**Mei: which surgeon did you go to in order to change what you looked like completely in the second season?**

**Rocket: Did you know that Aarch's beard is exactly like yours? and if so does that mean you idolise your uncle like a weirdo?**

**D'Jok: why were you a retard in your dream,you know the one one where the thing crashes down? seriously who just stares at it screaming?**

**Sinedd:Do you need counselling after Warren molested you in the all star match?**

_" Well Mei?"_

" his name is Wat Thefuck and he does anything you want"

_" What ever Mei no one really cares about you" _

Mei cries and D'Jok laughed

_"Rocket did you know"_

" What is every ones obsession with my beard and no I did not realise but now I do I'm going to shave it off!"

_"D'Jok"_

" I am not happy with the question i am not a retard..."

(Oh yes you are)

"Oh no i'm not!"

(oh yes you are)

_" People this is not a pantomime"_

" Thank you Miss Hope"

_"you are a retard though so we'll just not let you finish your answer and move onto Sinedd cause hes better than you"_

D'jok bursts into tears and its immediately on youtube

_"Sinedd do you need counselling"_

"yes it was very traumatizing for me and i have no family to help me through it"

_" Why don't you marry my OC"_

" WAIT" Thran and Ahito said " That would make him our brother in law!"

" I decline that offer" Sinedd said

_"just a thought but oh well moving on the the next set of questions by narutayu18"_

**Lune-Zera: how come your a star player without any lines to say in both GF seasons?**

**Kernor: you wona go out with me?**

_" well Luney whats the answer?"_

" The script writers don't like me very much after i stole their doughnuts on the first day of shooting so they gave me no lines" she said with a voice that had almost dissapeard from lack of use.

_" weird any way Kernor hows about it"_

" Sure lets meet up at pizza hut later after this broadcast i'll be the one made of metal if your looking for me!"

_" I did not see that coming but oh well our next questions come from Princessdarkfairy"_

**Mark:Do you have a plan to steal Yuki i heard rumors that you wanted to take her and hide her on the shadows planet?!**

**D'Jok: when are you going to dump Mei?**

**Micro-ice: who do you honestly prefer;D'Jok or Sinedd?**

_" well Mark do you...?"_

" he better no have" Thran said

_" be quiet Thran"_

" no........." Mark said shiftily his ugly eyes darting to Yuki and back to Destiney Hope who was looking unconvinced

_" I don't believe you so you are under arrest for planning an abduction of a football player but you can stay for the rest of the show cuz people want to hit you with tomatoes"_

mark gets hit by tomatoes

_" So D'jok when are you gonna dump her?"_

" When her mother stops holding a gun to my spine" D'Jok said and Mei's mother was arrested for holding a footballer hostage and for sticking her tounge out at Destiney hope which is punishable by law and if its not it should be

" Shes gone " D'Jok yelled " Your dumped" Mei started crying and everyone laughed

_" Micro-ice?"_

" Sinedd its not even a competition anymore"

_" Ok then moving on the questions by GFSista"_

**Aarch and Sinedd: who's your favorite Snow Kid?**

**Everyone:Why dont any of you change your clothes,ESPECIALLY MEI!**

_" Well Aarch,Sinedd?_

" Rocket but that's just because hes my nephew" Aarch said

" I like Micro-ice hes so small" Sinedd said

" HEY!!!" Micro-ice yelled

_" Ok and the other question?"_

"the wardrobe people hate us all because Aarch left his boxers lying around all over the set why he had them off is beyond me" Micro-ice said and everyone shuddered.

_" I dont want to know so we'll just move on the the questions by Agel222 shall we"_

**Thran and Ahito:Why wont you admit your undying love for each other? What kind of weird stuff do you two dream about? and how many times a day do you blow your nose??**

_"Well????" _

" There is no undying love" Thran said trying not to think about last night and what had went on

_"whatever we already know what Ahito dreams about what do YOU dream about Thran?"_

" Nothing what so ever" Thran said

"Liar"Ahito butted in "you talk in your sleep as well "

_" Well what does he dream about"_

" Miley Cyrus!" Ahito yelled and Thran went a brilliant shade of magenta

_" I no longer like you your a sad person" (no offence to Miley or anything but im just too old to enjoy her anymore)_

" I'm going to kill you" Thran said to Ahito

_" Then you'll go to prison for murder but anyway how many times????"_

" I don't know i don't count around 20 but come on its only to expected living on Akillian" Thran said and Ahito went to sleep

_" That wraps up this part of the show join us after the break for more questions and random fun "_

**QUESTIONS PEOPLE NOW! thank you. or mark will become popular and Sinedd will be kicked off the show...**


	4. yet more questions yay

**The GF quiz show**

**Disclaimer: I dont own GF I want to **

**Hey I'M on a roll this weekend**

**Im in italics the questions are bold and teh answers are normal**

* * *

_" Welcome back to the show i'm your very hyper host Destiney Hope so we should just get right on with the questions the first lot are from _noname_"_

**Tia: If you were already able to use the Breath when you were a little girl, how come the flux society never detected it**

**Everyone: why dont most of you have family names**

**w****hy were three experimented pirates and a teenage girl locked in the same cell? Didn't anyone think they would be less likely to escape from** **separate cell?in the technoid prison**

**And By the way why didn't anyone notice the girl was a galaxy-wide-know football player and/or the daughter of other prisoners?**

**Warren:if you say playing colective is so important ,why dont you play collective with your team?**

_" Ok what great questions but what are the answers? Tia your up first"_

" I can honestly say i have no idea maybe i get security cause i'm a very important person"

_" Whatever Tia, moving on,why dont you?"_

" Now thats a funny story" Aarch says " see we all had really long annoying last names and we forgot how to pronounce them so they cut them out of the programme"

_" well it sorta makes sense moving ,on why is that by the way?"_

" The gurds at the prison are fans of putting teenage girls in cells wit men to see what happens" Sonny said

_" eew,ok moving on"_

" you know they were to busy watching tv to notice who I was" Tia said" and/or who my parents were"

_" That would explain it, Warren whats the answer?_

" I was telling that to them it's to late for me"

_"Yeah your old!!"_

" Thats not nice!" warren said

_" So this is my show i can do what i want in it moving on to the next set of questions by__** WolfMoonSky**__"_

**Mark: why are you allways teasing Micro-ice?**

**Thran and Ahito: Have you ever felt in love with someone?**

**D'Jok:What is the worst joke someone has ever told you?**

**Micro-ice: Have you ever felt like you want to hit someone?**

_" Great questions but what are the answers Mark your up first!"_

" I tease because i know he's better than me and I cant take it!" Mark starts crying and everyone in the audiance laughs

_" Yeah Micro-ice is great moving on Thran ,Ahito we're waiting"_

" um.." Thran looks at tele prompter " youll find out what you need to know if you read Destiney Hopes story Love just is leave a review or she'll kill Ahito! thats mean"

_" Yay free advertising moving on to D'jok and of course its mean who's show is this"_

" It was Micro-ice and the one about the man with the wooden leg named Smith, really what was teh name of his other leg" D'Jok said

(groan from crowd)

_" ouch that was bad so Micro-ice have you ?"_

" yes every time Mark opens his mouth I want to hit him!"

_" Don't we all? Anyway moving on to Questions By __**FemaleSpock**__"_

**D'jok and Yuki: do people make fun of you because you are ginger?  
Artegor: What do you do in your spare time?  
Micro-ice: Have you ever considered taking growth hormones so you can get taller?**

_" Well...."_

" All the time" D'jok says

" and most of the time it's from my COUSINS!" Yuki yells

_" Bad twins ,any way Artegor?"_

" I stalk Aarch , i plot to kill Aarch ,I write songs about Aarch ..."

_" Seems like your obsessed with Aarch but who cares Micro have you?"_

" I did at one point but they made me sicker than Ahito was in the second season"

_" Oh ok moving right along to questions by __**biank-the-raven**__"_

**Harris: are you aware how gay you look in that pink coat?  
Sinedd: Honestly,do you drink helium?**

_" Well?"_

" I LOOK GAY I MUST GO CHANGE!!!!!!!!!!!"

_" It wont help but ok then you can go to prison for atempted world domination"_

" But I havent....."

_" Oh but you will"_

" unfair"

_" Anyway Sinedd do you?"_

" No i have a life limiting disease that keeps me in teh early stages of puberty its really horrible considering I can still sing soprano in choirs"

_" Ouch so sad lets move on to questions by __**narutayu18**__"_

**Kernor: how come you didn't use your awsome 150kg of weight to just crush teh Snow Kids?**

**Rocket: how come you always cry when something bad happens to you?  
Mark: Why are you here?  
Lune-Zeara: why didn't you challange Rocket in Netherball? **

_" Great questions but what are the answers Kernor?"_

"Well really whats the point when they already have Mark to make them lose?" kernor said

_" Very true ,Rocket!"_

" I'm a sensitive person whats wrong with that!!!!!!!!!" Rocket yells

_" Whatever ,Mark why ARE you here"_

" Because everyone needs me especially Yuki!" Mark said looking at Yuki who tried to hide in Mei's hair

_" No one needs you so you are under arrest for anoying me"_

" But..." Mark starts but is cut across by Destiney (who is way more important)

_" So luney why didnt you"_

" Blame the script writers they hate me" Lune-Zeara croaked

_" right but i cant arrest them so its MARKS fault"_

The audians laughs at Mark and throughs watermelons at him and that hurts him no one cares

_" Ok the next set of questions were originally from Gerkyhen but I want to wait and ask them last so we'll go to the ones by _**KieranG93**_"_

**Micro-ice:Do you sleep with a teddy bear?  
D'Jok: Do you plan to follow in your fathers footsteps?  
Tia: How come your always hiding behind that camera?  
Mark: Why dont you get a girlfriend?**

_" Answer those Gf crew if you dare"_

" Yes I sleep with a teddy bear his name's Buggles and i wuv him"

_" wow IS THAT ON YOUTUBE YET!!"_

_( yes from crowd)_

_" cool next question D'Jok"_

" I havent thought that far ahead yet "

_" Wuss but anyway Tia?"_

" I just like being behind the camera its not like im vaine like Mei who is constantly in front of one i guess i just don't want to be like her"

_"Who would anyway Mark?"_

"I dont know everyone I ask says that I'm too ugly even Yuki won't go out with me"

" Thats because she has a brain" Thran cut in pulling a gun out from behind his chair

" hey he's got a gun arrest him!" Mark yells

_" No i'm going to allow it"_

" bitch"

(Sharp intake of breath from crowd because swearing at Destiney Hope is an offence punishable by law )

_" Thran you can't shoot him YET we need someone to pelt with rotten tomatoes"_

"Aww" Thran said

_" I promise you can shoot him after the show but untill then lets go to questions by _**GFSista"**

**Rocket:Why did you stay in Netherball for so long?Also, how did it feel to discover that you mother was alive?  
To all Snow Kids: what do you do when your off screen apart from taking the mickey out of mark? **_**(he's so unimportant he's not getting capitalised anymore)  
**_**Warren: How does it feel to get knocked out of the GF cup by the Snow Kids twice?**

_" Well Rocket why did you?"_

" It was in teh incredibaly repetative script"

_" how is it repetative?"_

" Well you have to have noticed they've used the flashback of Aarch getting smog sick more times than Ahito fell asleep in the entire two seasons"

_" They do use that quite alot"_

" Yes so it was in the script and they gave me pot"

_" YOUR A DRUGGIE!"_

" Not now i'm not but in the second season I was"

_" cool, any way what do you guys do off screen?"_

" Well I shop" Mei says

" I look at myself in the mirror and say "Im the greatest" because i am" D'jok says

" I watch my self on the football pitch" Micro-ice says

" I stalk people" mark says (no caps)

" I hide from mark" Yuki says

" I take videos" Tia says

" I try to get over my additction to Netherball" Rocket said

" sleep..........." Ahito said in his sleep

" I try to keep Ahito alive and Mark away from my COUSIN and your OC who just happens to be my SISTER!" Thran says

_"Right so Waren how does it feel?"_

" very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very ......" 5 mins later " very very very very very bad"

_" Ok " Destiney hope says waking up from a dream about mark falling off a cliff " Moving on to questions by __**Gerkyhen**_

**D'Jok: do you wish Bennet was your father instead of Sonny?  
Sinedd:whats your favourite animal?  
Tia: No offense but why did you get so needy in teh 2nd series?  
Ahito:How can you tell when a ball's flying at you? do you have a sixth sense or something?  
Artegor:How in hells name can you get your hair to go that way?  
Also mega question that EVERYONE wants to know! Micro-ice where is your father? come on little guy help us out**_" So many questions time to answer them ,D'Jok do you widh that"_

" If it means I get his accent then yes i do!"

_" poor Sonny but I dont care Sinedd what is your fave."  
_

" Fluffy bunnies" was the reply

_" I wuv bunnies to ,but anyway Tia?"_

" He was my boyfriend and he just left me !!!!!!"

_" so what people get dumped everyday moving on Ahito WAKE UP OR THE PEOPLE FROM THE SHOW ARE KILLING YOU OFF"_

" you cant kill me off!"

_" why not we've got Yuki now"_

" But I have a sixth sense to fly objects mainly footballs so what was the question?"

_" You answerd it go back to sleep so we can ask Aretegor about his hair, how do you get it that way?" Destiney Hope says as she dissapears behing him and starts playing with his hair_

" Get off me you Stupid child!" He yells at her nd flips her over and back into her chair " It takes alot of gell to get my hair this way and i wont have you ruining it after i spent four and a half hours on it before i came here"

_" well ok so we'll go to Micro-ice , where is your father?"_

" I dont know"

(what micro-ice doesn't know is that teh D~H team has located his father and he is in teh crowd right now)

_" Is there anything you would like to say to him if he's out there watching this right now?"_

" Yes ,Dad if your watching this please come and find me i want to know who you are and i want you in my life"

_" we could sit around waiting to see if he responds or we could bring him out right now Micro-Ice we found your Father!" _

A tall man with Micro-ices hair and eyes gets up and walks down to the stage and hugs Micro-ice

" hello Micro-ice i'm your father Michael-ice"

_" so there you have it dear veiwers Micro-ice has his father and i'm happy now join us for next time and if there are any questions for Michael-ice just ask he's here all show and hopefully for the rest of his life"_

**honestly review or Ahito will die and mark will be written with capitals again and i know you dont want that!!**


	5. questions with a random twist

**GF QUIZ **

**Disclaimer: I dont own GF any additional characters are probably mine (not mark hate him so much)**

**The questions will be in bold im gonna be in italics and the answers are gonna be normal. i love these dating questions they're fun to write the answers for**

Destiney notices the cameras are back on and finishes the piece of cake she was eating

_" Welcome back people to the GF Quiz show i'm your happy host the D to the H ,Destiney Hope" She randomly waves a banner that says "__**mark must burn in hell"**_

_" Ok lets get on with the questions first set by __**Princessdarkfairy"**_

**Micheal-ice: Why did you leave Micro-ice?  
mark:So what does it feel like for people to prefer to go to hell than hang around with you?  
Bennet: where do you get that smexy accent from?  
D'Jok:Did you ever consider dying your hair?  
Micro-ice: Wanna go on a date sometime?**

_" Well Well answer them if you dare Micheal-ice..."_

" I left because we had no money and i went to gat money to support my family but i got captured and held in a technoid prison until the blond girl and the pirates set me free then i snuck in the baggage hold of their ship and came here"

" Wait you were in the baggage hold of my ship did you fix the dent D'Jok made when he was learning to drive" Corso asked

" Sure its fixed " Micheal-Ice says

_" Sorry to break up the love fest but we're live so mark (with no caps) answer the question"_

" Yuki likes hanging out with me !" mark says and he turned to look at Yuki who tried to hide inside Artegors hair

Thrans fingers twitched towards the trigger of the gun he was holding

_" patience Thran" Destiney says_

Thran nods huffily and sits still

_" Moving on from that disturbing answer Bennett"_

" My voice actor just happens to have this accent and it is very smexy so much better than Sonnys or Thran and Ahito's"

_" Dont get a big head thats D'joks job and D'jok whats the answer to the question"_

"I have considered dyeing it purple but i dont know"

_" Never dye your hair purple PLEASE micro-ice answer the question NOW!"_

" Sure thing where you wanna go?"

_" OK when did this turn into a dating agency and is it making me money wait this is a fic so its not so lets continue, dating and all questions by _**FemaleSpock"**

**mark:have you ever considered therapy**

**Sinedd:does it annoy you that lots of people think your emo?  
Micro-ice : have you ever cross dressed**

_" Answer them now people we only have till the end of this fic"_

" I have and i went but the therapist kicked me out !"

_" gee i wonder why" Destiney says sarcastically" Sinedd"_

" It does annoy me i'm not emo im a recovering emo!"

_" And there is a big difference between emo and recovering emo, micro-ice answer your question please"_

" Yes i have actually last week"

_" Great glad your being honest moving on to the next questions by __**Gerkyhen"**_

_**Woo-Wam-Boo:When are you gonna ask Luney out? you so obviously like her and why do all do all the male wambas seem to be called Woo-Wam-Boo as well?**_

_" By the way where is Woo-Wam-Boo i sent him an invite"_

Suddenly a crashing comes from under the stage and suddenly Woo-Wam-Boo is on on stage.

" Sorry i'm late " he says "Mark locked me under the stage"

_"*gasp* he's so evil and by the way he's so unimportant he's called mark now see no caps"_

" oh ok" Woo-Wam-Boo says

_" So what are the answers to the questions Wammy?"_

" Ok i was going to ask Luney out after the show but since it's important i'll do it now ,Luney you wanna go on a date after the show?"

" Finally you asked me so yes" Luney answers

_" Great so the answer to the next part is......"_

" Woo-Wam-Boo is a very popular name on Wambisia" Woo-Wam-Boo said

_" Oh ok next set of questions by__**WolfMoonSky"**_

_**Micheal-ice: where have you been all this time ?**_

_**Micro-ice:how do you feel now that your father is here?**_

_**Micheal-Ice:Will you sat here and are you still in love with Mana-ice?**_

_**Aarch:Do you want a child with Aduim?**_

_**Yuki: Are you afraid of mark?if you are why?**_

_" answers please and remember this is live Micheal-ice your up first"_

" I have been to the farthest ends of the galaxy making my fortune then in a technoid prison"

_" yeah ok Micro-ice how do you feel?"_

" I dont know how to feel but i guess i feel happy that he's here ,angry that he left and i'm hungry because mark ate my breakfast and I didn't get any"

_" mark you are stupid and evil how dare you take Micro's breakfast! Micheal-ice will you stay?"_

" I hope so and i do love Mana-ice I just hope she still loves me "

_" Heres hoping ,So Aarch do you want a kid?"_

" Well I have come to the conclusion that Sinedd is my son!"

" WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!" Sinedd yells

" I am your father" Aarch says

" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sinedd yells in his best Darth Vader impression and he immediately wins an Oscar for it.

_" Wow no one saw that coming not even Maya and shes Clairvoyant so Yuki are you scared of mark?_

" Yes i am !"

_" Why!"_

" Because he stalks me and he tried to rape me on his first night with the Snow Kids

" WHAT!" Thran and Ahito yell at the same time

_" Oh crap ,Thran you cant shoot him yet but at the end of the show you have my permission!!!"_

" Thank you!" Thran said

"_any time lets move on to Questions by __**GFSista"**_

_**Aarch:do you still feel guilty for abandoning your brother and baby nephew for the shadows?**_

_**Artegor:Will you ever take those glasses off?**_

_" Well!"_

" I feel guilty every day and Norata still hasn't forgiven me yet you know he blames me for every thing that happend to Rocket ever ,Roll the clip!"

**the clip**

_Rocket has a cold and Norata had just given him some chicken soup ,Norata goes out side and yells up to the sky_

_" I BLAME YOU AARCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_**end clip**_

_" But it wasnt your fault"_

" he blames me for everything!"

_" We can see that, so Artegor will you"_

Artegor slowly takes of his glasses and suddenly his eyes do the blasting thing Cyclops from the X-men does

_" My studio has a new skylight" Destiney says as bits of debree fall around them " But anyway moving on to questions by_** adventure prince**

**Micheal-ice :dont you feel guilty about leaving your wife and son?  
mark:got any plans to try and kiddnap D.H's OC?**

**Yuki:did you know your cousin went to Amethyst?**

_" Well Micheal-ice do you?"_

" Of course I do but I had to go I wouldn't have went if I'd any other choise"

_" Aww any way ,mark have you"_

" I might have depending on what she's wearing "

_"That makes no sense"_

"if she's wearing a dress i'll take her if shes in trousers she'll just beat me up again"

_"oh yeah i forgot i wrote that for future stories so Yuki did you ?"_

" No i just found out right now that I had yet another cousin and it was your oc "

_" It's a her by the way"_

" Whatever if your gonna get her out do it "

_" Fine its marks funeral lets get a big hand for Kaori "_

(The audiance starts clapping loudly)

Suddenly the mickey mouse theme tune starts and a voice from behind a curtian that had not been on stage before starts yelling

" Not that tune you idiot the other one do I have to do everything myself!!!"

The music changes to "Too cool for you" from camp rock (i hate that movie i just like that song ) and Kaori in all her " getting my own way "glory struts out to camera flashes and wolf whistles that she is very unhappy to find are coming from mark, so she shoves Aarch out of his seat and makes him go sit near mark

_"hey Kaori welcome to the show "_

" Yeah yeah cut to the chase kid i'm busy with the life _you_ gave me "

_"yeah ok i made your life hectic but come on your here"_

"hmm" Kaori said " dont you have questions to be asking and why is there a hole in the roof?"

_" Artegor did it"_

" Cool get on with the questions"

_"Ok to questions by __**fan123464478867"**_

_**The whole team: what are the most annoying habits of the rest of the team?  
Sinedd and D'Jok:when are you going to start dating?because you'd be the perfect couple.**_

_" Well ?"_

" Micro-ice sings in his sleep!" D'Jok blurts out

" Yeah well D'Jok leaves his underwear on my bed" Micro-ice says

" Tia recites the alphabet backwards in her sleep" Mei says

"Mei can name all the boys shes ever dated in order of month" Tia says

"Yuki is annorexic" Thran said

" Thran and Ahito use Twin speak on us so we cant hear what they're saying and then they can pull jokes on us" Yuki says

" mark stalks everything that wears a skirt" Ahito said in his sleep

"Rocket came back!!!!" mark roars and Rocket climbs inside Mei's hair to hide

_" Right before mark gets anymore annoying lets move on to questions by __**Kinkabell**_

_**All Snow Kids plus Sinned: did you ever go to school?damn you guys are lucky**_

_" Ok well now what are the answer..."_

" Excuse me " a voice said from at the door and everyone turns to see a delivery boy " I have some rotten veggies here for a 'Destiney Hope'"

_" Yeah thats me just give them to the audiance,so what are the answers to the questions?"_

" we did to start with then the people who write the show thought it was boring to have teenagers at school so they let us loose "

_" Wish someone'd make that decision for my school! But anyway lets move on to questions by __**narutayu18**_

**Snow Kids:when are you planning to through mark out of the highest window of a hotel?"**

**Kernor:Where's your hotel room? *sexy look***

**Lune-Zeara:what will you do to make the Snow Kids lose?**

**Ahito:Do you take sleeping pills or something?**

_" Well answer them if you will"_

" As soon as we can possibly get away with it !!" The Snow Kids yell at the same time

_" Kernor?"_

" East hotel third room from the right cant miss it!"

_" Luney?" _

" Keep mark on the team and possibly kill the goalie"

_" Nice one ,so Ahito do you"_

" No never have never will have to "

_" So what is wrong with you?"_

" Its a neurological condition called narcolepsy" Thran jumps in " It basically means its to do with the nervous system"

_" Brainiac but its good to know that you know what to look for so just for the sake of asking does he have any of the other symptoms apart from the chronic sleepiness?"_

" yes he has them Cataplexy ,sleep paralysis,hypnogogic hillucinations and Automatic behaviour every one of them ."

_" Wow at least you know what they are so moving on to questions by __**U2fan003"**_

**Aarch:Who do you love ,Aduim or Artegor?  
Simbai:Why not get it on with Artegor?!**

**Yuki:How did you jump that high when D'Jok gave you the corner,without the breath?**

**mark:Why wont you just leave us in peace?!**

**everyone:Could you change your clothes in the next season?please?**

_" Answers people answers!!"_

" Both actually i cant decide"

_" Great Aarch now I can officially say your weird without tomatoes being chuked at me "_

mark gets pelted by rotten veggies

_" I love my job ,So Simbai what about it?"_

" Thanks but no thanks Artegor just isn't my type"

_" Ohhh burn!! next Yuki?"_

" Determination and to prove i wasn't just some person that hangs on kinda like mark does you know"

_" Yeah no one wants to be like mark and speaking of mark why wont you!"_

" Because you all love me !"

Thrans fingers twitch towards the gun he was still holding

_" Not YET Thran!"_

" But-"

_" Later that's a promise"_

_" Well that wraps up this part of the show people if you hate mark you get a goodie bag if you detest mark you get a plasma screen tv and if you want to kill him more than me you get a castle with a stable"_

**Review now or Sonny will fall of a skyscraper or something!!!**


	6. questons of my favourite kind

**The GF Quiz show **

**Disclaimer: i dont own GF i totaly wish i did but for some reason they dont want a 13 year old girl running a show oh well lets get on with MY show**

**I'm in **_italics _**the questions are in BOLD and the answers are **normal.

QUESTIONS 

_" HELLO and welcome back i'm overly hyper and I cant stop saying toaster, TOASTER!!!!"_

_"So far we've annoyed most of the guests with annoying questions that are amazing for the viewers but not so amazing for the person who has to answer but who cares about them?"_

" Some people might" mark said (no caps)

_" no one cares about you sop shut up unless asked a question!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_" And speaking of questions that is what this show is about so lets get on with the first set by __**FemaleSpock"**_

**Artegor: Do you have any plans to kill Adium now that you know Aarch also loves her?**

**D'Jok : Are you glad that mark is on the cast becuase that now makes you only the second most annoying character?**

**All: Have you ever read Galactik football fanfiction ? If so what do you think of it ?**

_"WELLL Artegor??????"_

" No " Artegor said very unconvincingly as he his a gun in Mei's hair

_" Dont believe that for a second but i'm to lazy to ask next D'jok "_

" I am not annoying" D'jok said very annoyingly brushing imaginary dust off his shoulders

_" Wanna bet ??? So anyway have any of you read fics about yourself"_

" YES and i have to say they are amazing apart from the odd one that has mark in it and doesn't kill him " Aarch said looking at the sheets of paper that were randomly in front of him with the stories on them

_" We live to please and i hope we manage it"_

" The thing is I'm not in every one and i'm the greatest " D'Jok said

_" Thran can i borrow that gun for a second?"_

" OK I'M SORRY I'M NOT THE BEST SINEDD IS !!!!!" D'jok yells

_" Yay he finally sees the truth hallelujah . Ok moving on to questions by __**adventure prince"**_

**Kaori: if you hate snow so much why do you stay around an ice rink?**

**Simbai:where did u learn to be a doctor and a spy at the same time?**

**Snow Kids and Sinedd:if you had theme songs what would they be?**

_" Well????"_

" It's not that i dont like ice and snow it's just that i hate planets covered in it " kaori answers

_" I think thats great i hate where i live so i made you hate where you come from!!"_

" I dont understand that but there you go"

_" So simbai?"_

" At super doctor and spy high of course where else !!"

_" I dunno i'm not a genius , moving on some what would they be SK and Sinedd"_

" well i have to say that mine would be I'm just a kid by Simple Plan"Sinedd says

" Mine would be caramelledancen " Micro-ice jumps in

" Too cool from camp rock " Mei says

" Innocence by Avril lavigne" Tia says

" The hampster song " D'jok says

"candles by hey monday " Rocket says

" Im too sexy" mark says and everyone wants to hit him so bad and thrans fingers twitch towards the gun but he restrains himself

"Watch over you by Alter Bridge" Thran said

Ahito mumbled something in his sleep

_" What was that??"D~H asks_

" he said : Alter Bridge Open your eyes" Thran translated

_" Thats something he doesnt do to much"_

" mine would be La la land by Demi Lovato" Yuki said

_" ok i like all those songs so ok lets move on to the next set of questions by __**Gerkyhen**_

_**Woo-wam-Boo Ask luney to marry you NOW!**_

_**Sinedd and Micro-ice how did you become so epically awesome ?**_

_" Well Wammy do it"_

Woo-Wam-Boo sunk onto one knee and pulled a ring out of his pocket (the ring had not been there at the start of the show)" Lune-zeara will you marry me ?"

" YES HE FINALLY ASKED ME ,yes i will marry you!!" Luney yells her voice straining and then disappearing completely

_" can i plan your wedding ? anyway Sinedd Micro-ice how?"_

" We were born " sinedd says simply and Micro-ice nodds along smiling

"yeah it takes talent to be born this great"

_" OK moving on to questions by __**GFSista **__before your heads are the same size as D'joks"_

**Snow Kids:Whats your favorite food?and do any of you have grandparents?**

_"Well come on answer"_

"well mine is pizza " Micro-ice said

_"see random"_

"Half a lettuce leaf" Mei says not that anyone cares

"chicken" Tia says

" Does this have anything to do with football" Rocket says ,since now he's stumped cause all he thinks about is footie

_" No so we'll just skip you and your pasta eating ways"_

"lasagna" D'jok says " and i bet you any amount of money that Thran and Ahito's is chinese takeaway"

" SERIOUSLY just because we have these accents doesn't mean we like everything Chinese" Thran says

" Then explain why you know kung-fu"

" that's not the point just because we have these accents doesn't mean we're like that . that would mean Simbai is a vampire just because she has a transylvainian accent"

Simbai wipes her mouth and an audience member is mysteriously missing

_" So what is your favorite food then if it isn't chinese takeaway"_

" chinese take away" Thran said blushing

" Is he embarrasing me again?" Ahito asked still fast asleep

_" should have saw that coming"_

" Carrots" mark says and is immediately pelted with carrots

"McDonalds cheese burgers" Yuki says and there is a round of applause at that

_" great so do you have grandparents talk to the camera while i plug in my new plasma screen TV"_

" Well see we did and I was meant to live with my grandmother but then we decided to make it less complicated and make me adopted by Maya a phycic" D'jok explains using his uncanny ability to make it all about him

_" you know D'Jok not everyhting is about you "_

"it should be" D'Jok says and people through things at him but they magically hit mark instead (weird how these things work)

_" should we move on to questions by__**Empress of GF"**_

**Rocket ,Tia and Mei: did you guys have any friends before you joined the SnowKids?**

**Mei:out of all those boys and girls youve slept with ,do they include any of the Snow kids?**

**Everyone:whats your favourite food?**

_" Well Rocket,Tia and Mei?"_

" I was a diplomats daughter i wasn't aloud any friends" Tia says

" My mother said friends corrupt you and stop you reaching model potential"

" I was a geek even more so than Thran"

_" even more so than THRAN is that even possible? oh well Mei did it?"_

" Sure i've slept with all the Snow Kids and Sonny Blackbones just so you know Sonny I'm pregnant"

" WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.........................." (half an hour later)"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_" Well thats a shock and a half moving on since we've allready heard what the Snow Kids like what about the rest of you"_

" Blood" Simbai said backing up the thoery from earlier that she is a vampire

" Chocolate cake" Aarch said

" anchovies" Clamp saya

" THATS WHY YOUR BREATH SMELLS SO BAD" Aarch yells

" Wambas snot" Woo-wam-Boo says

" Same" Says lune-zeara

" Snow kids" Says Kernor looking longingly at D'jok

" i cant eat" Bleylock says indicating his meatal mouth

" Whatever i can find" Harris says

" Only the best cuisine" warren answers and every one groans

" Brains " Luur grunts and the audience hides under the seats

and no one else bothered to answer

_"Lovely" Destiney Hope says as she tries to not puke over the audience it wouldn't be good for ratings" Moving on to questions by _**WolfMoonSky**

**Thran and Ahito:who is the older brother?**

**Snow Kids:Do you have any brothers and sisters?**

**Micro-ice:what kind of jobs did you do?**

**Sinedd:What do you really think of the Snow Kids?and tell us what you like and dislike about every Snow Kid.**

_" Well come on Twins by the way you do swap around who the older brother is quite alot!"_

"Technically Thran's older by 10 minuets" Ahito says " And he never lets me forget it "

_"Thats evil and brilliant what about the rest of you"_

" it really depends on what fic you read we all have fics where siblings turn up out of nowhere" D'jok says

_"Uh-huh Micro-ice what did you do"_

" I worked in the ice mines and just so you know the pays lousy and the bosses are mean as hell"

_" I belive you ,Sinedd what do you like and dislike about our Snow Kids?"_

" Well I like the fact D'jok very deluded so its fun when i beat him i dont like the fact he beat me"

_" Makes sense"_

" I like the fact Mei has a great body and i hate the fact she's so stuck up!"

_" Well she is stuck up"_

" I liked Tia when I was on their tewam because we could win i hate the fact she got flux before me!"

_"Take it up with the writers buddy"_

" Micro-ice is so small thats a good thing and a bad thing "

_"Oh yeah"_

"Rockets hot no wait i didn't say that erm i just hate him"

_"That was weird"_

" I like the way that Thran scored against his own team in that one match i just hate the fact hes so smart"

_"well hes a brain box not my problem"_

" I like the fact that Ahito managed not to save the goal that Thran scored against his own team I just really hate the fact that he saved my shot at the golden goal thing"

_" Heehee your loss what about Yuki and Mark ?"_

" I dont even know them!"

_" Very true we'll move on to questions by __**Nin**_**"**

**Thran:can I assist you in shooting mark?**

**Ahito:why the hell aren't you sleeping that much in the second season ?new medics or what?**

**Sinedd: wanna be my Boyfriend ?**

_"Well............."_

_" _Sure thing" Thran says and randomly reaches behing his chair and gets another gun and throughs it to NIn

_" Where are you gwetting all of these guns from!!"_

" I dont know they just keep appearing behind my seat!"

_" Oh well i dont give a damn moving on Ahito why aren't you we missed it!"_

"take it out on the script writers they should have done there research on the illness they gave me before taking it away which according to the Internet cant happen!"

_" Wow you got to the end of a sentence without yawning that's a miracle so Sinedd hows about it !"_

" Sure thing but you better like talking about how much i hate D'Jok!!"

_" sounds like it'll be fun any way that wraps up this part of the show tune in next time for the low down on what you asked"_

**I am Hope review now or forever hold your peace!**


	7. look at the questions

**The GF Quiz show **

**disclaimer:i dont own GF and never will .**

**i'm back did you guys miss me ??????? seriously NO one missed me! i should stop writing .any way same thing as always questions in bold me in italics and the answers normal and random ok lets go .**

_"welcome back dear veiwers i'm feeling particulaly random today so lets do this first up questions by _**FemaleSpock"**

**Rocket :have you ever considered going out with Micro-ice?**

**Sinedd:are you gonna do anything to the writers of GF for making so much bad stuff happen to you?**

_" Well Rocket have you!"_

" You know that's something I've never considered but i don't know ,we would do it if it came up in the script and if the writers said it would improve ratings I mean come on people we play football whats more exiting than that!?"

_" I don't know ,so anyway speaking of the writers, Sinedd are you planning to do anything to them?"_

" Nothing I can say without getting arrested on this show "

_" I wouldn't arrest you ,your protected by the ultimate coolostiy of Hope-ishness "_

" awesome so yeah i was planning to kill them all while they were asleep "

_"How?"_

"Chainsaw " Sinedd says simply

_" works for me ,go to Joeys Chainsaws and tell them Destiney Hope sent you ,you'll get a great discount"_

" Cool"

_"yeah i am, moving on to questions by __**Gerkyhen"**_

**Artegor:HOW do you get your hair to go like that ?**

**Ahito:what would you do if Thran died?**

**D'Jok: did you get bullied at school for being Ginger and is that the reason why nowadays your so hot headed?**

**luney and Wammy: CAN I COME!?**

_"WELL......................?"_

" I use a lot of gell and it takes three and a half hours to get it looking like this ."

_"that's a long time to even ME and im a GIRL anyway Ahtio what would you do cause i'd cry"_

"take some sleeping pills go into a coma and die"

_" So commit suicide basically , CAN SOMEONE REMOVE ALL PILLS AWAY FROM AHITO PLEASE ! sorry Ahtio but seriously people love you to much and its NOT me" (hides Ahito fangirl T-shirt under chair)_

_"so anyway D'Jok were you "_

" Yes"

_" Aww to bad so sad no one cares moving on So Luney ,Wammy ?"_

"hell yeah you can be my maid of honor !" luney says

_"I have an idea why dont you get married here on my show !!!"_

"you'd let us do that ?"

_"yes but not right now we have questions to get through ,next set by _**Princessdarkfairy"**

**Micro-ice;how bout we go out to a movie or something ?**

**D'jok :Maybe you should dye your hair purple ,go goth see hoe long mei sticks around with you after that .**

**Mei:how long ......is your hair**

**Tia:How old is your camera ?And how much footage have you got on it?**

**Rocket: would you grow your tache longer if the script writers aloud it ?or would you get rid of it completly .**

**Thran:what sort of computer games do you and Clamp play during the night?  
Ahito:Are you mad at the script writers for taking away the illness when the internet says it cant !**

" Sounds fun want to see Transformers 2 or Harry Potter?" Micro-ice says

_"Oh I saw Harry Potter it was great Dumbledore likes knitting patterns any way D'Jok ?"_

"Yeah maybe I should!!!"

_"Yeah you do that moving on ,Mei"_

"well if i let it down it drags for ten inches on the ground "

_"Coolio,Tia?"_

"Its really old i've had it since season 1 and just so you know last Christmas i got three hours of Ahito sleeping on the couch"

_"Sounds exiting "_

"the things he said were funny"

_"i would ask but i don't want to know anyway Rocket?"_

"I'd get rid of it and grow my dreads longer"

_"awesome ,Thran?"_

"Just whatever new games are out"

_"well ok then ,Ahito? "_

"............"

_" Ahito!"_

"..................."

_"AHITO!!!"_

"Yeah i'm pretty mad "

_Destiney Hope goes into fan girl mode "OR JUST PLAIN PRETTY (composes herself) hem good answer moving on to the next set of questions by _**adventure prince"**

**Snow kids: What happened after you got home after tricking your parents ?**

**Bleylock: what happened to your mouth after you fell over that edge?**

**Micro-ice: did somebody give you a wedgie so feirce you stopped growing ?**

_"Well guys answer those"_

"Nothing really apart from Aarch setting the xenons holo-players on us our parents thought it was a good joke" Micro-ice says and everyone else agrees

_"Yeah that was a good episode ,so anyway Bleylock"_

" i fell off the edge and broke my jaw bone so badly it was easier to get it removed and replaced than fixed ,that would have been expensive "

_"and now you dont jhave to worry about dentist bills and brushing your teeth anyway Micro-ice?"_

"No i'm just naturally small "Micro-ice says simply

_"Yeah so's my friend ,were you premature "_

"yeah two months prem"

_"awws any way we should move on to questions by __**narutayu18"**_

**Rykers:What happened to your planet ?**

**Snow Kids : when are you going to get rid of mark ?**

**Aduim:Do you ever eat?"**

**Ahito:Are you copying the wambas with those goggles of yours ?**

_"Come on people answer those if you dare !! *evil laugh* "_

" well we were once a great civilisation wiht the cleanest air ever but five hundred years ago a comet crashed into Uundar, causing it to move into new orbit and the clouds couldn't take the new orbit they changed and started giving off that smell that now inhabits Uundar ,we had not choice but to adapt in order to survive and we changed from humans into these humanoids that we are now" Kernor says and the audience was deathly silent.

_"thats awful wow but we have to move on ,Snow Kids when are you going to get rid of him cause me and my camera crew want to be there"_

" well we were thinking after the show" Thran says indicating the gun he is still holding

_"yeah well I said you could so you will"_

"Thank you"

_"yup , so Aduim do you ,wait where is Aduim?"_

suddenly an air vent broke and Aduim was on stage

"I'm sorry i'm really late but Mark locked me in the air vent!"

Mark is pelted with bits of debree from Artegors X-men moment in chapter 5

_"Ok well do you "_

" i do but since I eat like a pig they wont let me do it on screen "

_"eeeeew ,Ahito are you "_

" No we just happen to have the same style " Ahito says then gets distracted by the fact Destiney Hope has love hearts coming out of her eyes " should I be scared of you?"

The hearts pop and go away

_" No , moving on to the last set of questions by _**GFSista"**

**D'Jok: why do you have a shakey relationship with Rocket ?**

**Rocket:Apart from Tia who is your best friend in the Snow Kids?**

_" Well Boys answer them !"_

" Because he has more fans than I do and because hes a better football player than me!"

_" OMG HE ADMITS IT !!! HALLELUJAH ! so anyway Rocket who who who??"_

" I like the rest equally i just LOVE Tia "

_" we know you do and i wish you well ,but unfortunately its time for a break join us afterwards for more questions but it wont happen if you dont get them in so GET THEM IN!!!!!"_

**Get the questions in or Ahito dies !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. Questions again WEEEEEEE!

**GF Quiz Show**

**Disclaimer: Dont own GF really want to blah blah blah!**

**lets got on with it!**

_"hello people of earth ,Akillian and planet drunken bunny,I am you host the D to the H ,Destiney Hope ,word ! Ok before we get on with the questions I would like to make an announcement! It has been said that I am quitting Randoms ,that is true. But don't be sad ,there will be an ULTIMATE RANDOM in October to celebrate my one year anniversary to this site. NOW lets get the questions going first up questions by __**Gerkyhen**__"_

**Sinedd: have you ever regretted leaving the Snow Kids?**

**D'Jok: do you cry at night?**

**Micro-ice: did you once drink red bull and go on a shooting rampage in Genisis?**

**Sonny: Did you know Corso was in love with you ?**

**Corso : why are you so mean to Artie and Bennet?**

_"OK peoples lets answer those and maybe I wont kill you ! Sinedd your up first"_

" Sometimes I do regret it but then i remember that they have Mark on their team and that feeling goes away pretty quickly not to mention that the last time I tried to crawl back that goalie fell asleep on my stuff and drooled over my favourite jumper!"

_"you don't happen to still have that jumper do you?"_

"why?" Sinedd says looking at Hope like she's mad

_"It could be worth a lot of money,I'm not a fan girl or anything ,heehee " _

" Yeah ,here." And he gives Hope the jumper

_"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! I mean ,next question D'Jok take focus away from me with your big headedness"_

"HOW DID YOU KNOW I CRIED AT NIGHT!!!!!"

_"I'll take that as a yes then ,is that confession on youtube yet?"_

(yes from audience)

_"Great Micro-ice was it you?"_

"yes I was looking for Mark but I couldn't find him so I shot innocent people instead!" Micro-ice says

_"I would have shot them too!"_

"right!"

_"OK so Sonny DID you know?"_

" No I didn't !"

_" well then it looks like a black hole is brighter than you ,HE'S MADE IT PRETTY OBVIOUS !!!" _

"um ok"

_"Anyway ,Corso why are you so mean to them its not fair!"_

" Becuase they are pathetic excuses for pirates!"

_" No they are NOT ! APOLOGISE NOW!!!"_

"OK i'm sorry your not pathetic I am ,crushing on Sonny what was I thinking, Bleylock is is the way to go !"

_"Well we should move on to our next set of questions by __**hot_babe_628**_

_**Kernor: do you fancy Warren after the way you were flirting with him at the all star match?**_

_"WELL???"_

"There is no use pretending , I AM IN LOVE WITH HIM!"

_"W-O-W! did not see that coming ,moving on to questions by __**ArabianNinja**_

**Sinedd: why the hell do you stay with the Shadows?**

**Micro-ice: Do you still love Zoeleene? What do you think Yuki would say if she knew about it?**

**Thran & Ahito: Where do you get have accent from? I know there is no such thing as Japan and China in your part of the galaxy**

_"WELL SINEDD?"_

" Why are you yelling at me ?"

_"Sorry"_

"That's better ,I stay because I don't want to be on the same team as Mark!"

_" SINEDD YOUR SAYING IT WRONG , its mark we don't capitalise his name on this show hes so unimportant"_

"ok fine mark ,are you happy ?"

_"ecstatically any way Micro do you?"_

" NO Zoeleene went bye bye a long time ago "

**Flash back **

_Zoeleene screams as she's pushed into shark infested custard_

**End flashback**

_" well ok TWINS YOU'RE UP!!!"_

" Stop yelling ,you have a micro-phone we can hear you !" Thran says

_" Shut up ,your just the twin no one likes! " _

Thran shut up and left Ahito answer

"our voice actors have this accent so _we_ have this accent !"

_"and i find that totally attractive" _

"Should I be afraid of you ?"

_" No ,why do you ask this question?"_

" Mostly because you're hugging a sweater I drooled on like it was a blanket and you've got hearts coming out of your eyes "Ahito says

the hearts pop

_"this sweater will be worth millions someday ,its not like im a fan girl or anything "_

" Your also wearing an T-shirt that says "AHITO FOR PRESIDENT " on the front and "I'M AN AHITO FAN-GIRL " on the back " Ahito says

_"OH so i guess i am a fan girl ,and by the way if you want one of these T-shirts they are only £99.99 from all good Destiney Hope shops they also come in "THRAN FOR PRIME MINISTER" and " SINEDD FOR SWIMSUIT MODEL!" buy one NOW!"_

" you are weird!" Sinedd says and is then hit by a fluffy pillow while a safe falls on Mark

" I didn't do anything that time!" mark yells from inside the safe

_"you didn't need to ! I just don't like you ! Moving on to our next set of questions By __**PEJP Bengtzone**_

**Has anyone else noticed how similar the Rykers and the lightnings are to the humanoid computer programs from the disney movie TRON from year 1982?**

**Am I the only one who would actually think that Mark is the one ,who truely deserves to be seen as Micro-ice's best friend?**

**How come all the characters from Galactik football doesn't team-up to hunt Destiny Hope out of the galaxy ,for threatening everyone with killing Ahito,and use Mark as their eternal scapegoat?**

_" hmmm probably should have read these before I put them up but HAS anyone noticed?"_

" NO!" everyone says " what is that movie?"

_" No clue I wasn't Born till 13 years later! I don't know everything! Answer the next question!"_

" I have a question _for _this guy !" Micro-ice says " HAVE YOU EVER SEEN THIS SHOW? ME AND mARK (DON'T CAPITALISE THE START OF HIS NAME) DO NOT GET ON,WHY DON'T YOU WATCH THE SHOW AND FIND THAT OUT!"

_" Just answer the next question"_

" Your just being mean now PEJP Bengtzone, why would you put something like that in a comment box ? Hope doesn't like Mark... sorry...mark ,no one does he's annoying and ugly" Mei says

_" you know I dont know why I bother anymore! You know its no wonder I want to quit ,if it wasn't that Galactik football has barley any fics I would have quit already,that and friends are the only thing i'm staying for , No more randoms , what do I do now?"_

" Hope?" Tia askes

_" I'm fine ,next questions by _**Jiing**

**Rocket: why the hell did you put your hair up when playing netherball ?**

_"Rocket?"_

" The script called for it so I did it ,anything to keep my job !"

_" Got it we do anything for jobs these days! Next set of questions by __**Adventure Prince**_

**Snow Kids: If you were able to make one wish what would it be ?**

**Mark: how unpopular are you?**

**Kaori: if mark were less of a jerk would there be a slight chance you would go out with him?**

"_answer those while I go and get cake !"_

" ERM THAT MARK WOULD DISAPPEAR !" The Snow Kids (not mark ) yelled ,mark cried.

_"awesome" Hope says with her mouth full of chocolate cake " mark?"_

" I'm so unpopular that even my parents disowned me!"

_"muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kaori?"_

Kaori took a deep breath "NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONON (half an hour later)NONONONONONONO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_"So...thats a....no?"_

Kaori gives Hope evils

_"Got it you pushy bitch you can leave now "_

"THANK YOU!" Kaori yells as a helicopter crashes through the newly reapred roof and she leaves in it

_"what ever moving on to questions by _**FemaleSpock"**

**Tia: will you dump Rocket and go out with me instead?**

_"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeellllllllllllllll?"_

"YES!!!!!" Tia yelles,Rocket faints and mumbles

"Tia left me ,I'm going emo!"

_"No need to shout at me" _A piano falls out of the sky and hits mark on the head

" I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!"

_"you would have! Moving on to questions By __**GFSista"**_

**Everyone:Who do you think the captain of the Snow Kids should be ,Rocket or D'Jok?**

**Aarch and Artegor: Do either of you want kids?**

_" Well answer those haha ,personally my votes for Rocket!"_

_" _ROCKET!!" the rest say including D'Jok

_"D'jok you think Rocket should be captian?"_

"yeah he's better than me"

_"Wow life is full of surprises! Moving on to questions by __**Princessdarkfairy**_

**Micro-ice: I'd love to see the second transformers !!**

**D'jok: would you allow Mei to style your hair?**

**Mei: have you ever thought of cutting your hair?**

**Tia:if you were to dye your hair ,what colour?**

**Rocket:How long would you grow your dreds?**

**mark: Have you ever thought of hurting yourself to make people smile?**

**Micheal-ice:how much time do you intend to spend with Micro-ice now that you've returned. Also,are you as talented a football player as your son?**

_"Well?"_

" Cool pick you up when I feel like it!" Micro-ice says

"NEVER IN A BILLION YEARS!" D'jok yells to the now open skylight

_"HEEHEE!"_

" BLUE " Tia says happily kicking mark

_"yay mark hurting!! Rocket?"_

" really long like Mei's hair"

_" Cool" Hope says thinking about it "mark?"_

"May be i should try it!"

_" No BLOOD ON MY FLOORS! anyway Micheal-Ice?"_

" As much time as possible ,and no I'm not as talented as that I used to think I was good but what my son can do blows me away!"

_" HOW SWEET!!!" hugs Micheal-ice " moving on to questions by __**Dare-deviless"**_

**D'jok would you mind letting your over inflated head explode or do I have to do it for you?**

**Clamp:why are you such a sissy when it comes to standing up for yourself?**

**Everyone (minus mark): Is it alright if i advertise "Come kill mark"posters everywhere?**

**Everyone (including mark): What do you honestly think of Destiny Hope?**

_" OK answers ,people answers, D'Jok?" _

" My head is NOT over-inflated"

_" Beg to differ! Looks like you'll have to do it for him Dare-deviless!! NEXT clamp!"_

" Because people scare me especially 13 year old maniacs wearing AHITO FOR PRESIDENT,T-shirts"

_" Can you be more specific about that are you scared of everyone?"_

" NO I'M JUST SCARED OF YOU AT THIS MOMENT IN TIME!"

_"no need to shout at me i'm right here!OK so everyone minus mark is that OK?"_

"YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They all yell "WE'LL HELP YOU !!!"

_" I'll help to ,OI BOB ,JIMMY GET ON IT!"_

"YES MA'AM !" Bob and Jimmy yell from off stage

_" It's good to be the boss! Anyway next question !"_

" I like you!" Mei says

" I hate you !" mark says and is arrested by THE HOPE POLICE ,who are clones of Hope over and over again,an army of Hopes!

"I think she's funny!!!" Micro-ice says and he gets a cookie!

" If she lets me kill mark I'll love her!" Thran says and he gets a thumbs up from the HOPE POLICE!

" I'm a little freaked out by her !" Ahito says and as the HOPE POLICE go to grabb him ,Destiney Hope,the original randomizer, waves them away

_" I like him leave him!"_

"yes miss Hope!" The Army yells and everyone else says the love Hope just because they dont want to be arrested by THE HOPE POLICE who are really mean!

_"I LOVE MY JOB ok last question by __**ghostsammeo"**_

**If no one was to ask questions ,how would you kill Ahito?**

_"HMMM ,good question ,how would I kill Ahito??? Ahh so many possibilities ! here's my top 3_

_1: Shoot him with that gun i "borrowed" from my uncles house!_

_2:pay Luur to kill him for me_

_3: Do "At the end" (read that and if i dont get reviews you people wont get cookies !)_

_" WELL LOOKS LIKE I'M OUT OF QUESTIONS,so here's the thing this was our second to last chapter so i don't care how many questions you have give me them all ,it can be on any random thing ,as long as its not maths I hate maths!"_

**REVIEW OR I QUIT FOR GOOD :)**


	9. The official end or is it a beggining ?

**The GF Quiz Show**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Galactik Football ,but it would be awesome if I did.**

**Right so last chapter,im a wee bit emotional so forgive me if i to all you amazing people who have reviewed and put up with my ILOVEAHITO ness**

_" Welcome dear viewers ,to this ,the last chapter of the GF Quiz Show _,_So before we begin I_ _belive we should start with a national anthem ,The Lightnings national anthem to be exact so if everyone could please just stand up and put you hand over your heart."_

The People on stage and those in the audiance did so as the music began to play.

Yo listen up  
Heres the story about a little guy that lives in a blue world  
And all day and all night and everything he sees is just blue like him  
Inside and outside  
Blue his house with the blue little window and a blue corvette  
And everything is blue for him and his-self  
And everybody around cuz he aint got nobody to listen.

Im blue da ba dee da ba di da ba dee da ba di da d ba dee da ba di da ba dee  
Da ba di da ba dee da ba di da (repeat once)

I have a blue house with a blue window  
Blue is the color I bought that I wear  
Blue are the trees and now the trees are too  
I have a girlfriend and she is so blue  
Blue are the people here that walk around  
Blue like my corvette its standing outside  
Blue are the words are say and what I think  
Blue are the feelings that live inside me.

Im blue da ba dee da ba di da ba dee da ba di da d ba dee da ba di da ba dee  
Da ba di da ba dee da ba di da (repeat twice)

Inside and outside  
Blue his house with the blue little window and a blue corvette  
And everything is blue for him and his-self  
And everybody around cuz he aint got nobody to listen.

Im blue da ba dee da ba di da ba dee da ba di da ba dee da ba di da ba dee da  
Ba di da ba dee da ba di da (repeat til end)

" _Now that thats over we can get on with this at the end of the show I've got a propoastion for you at home! But first to the questions first set by __**Gerkyhen and Ghostsammeo!"**_

**How come all the characters from Galactik football haven't teamed up to hunt PEJP Bengtzone out of the galaxy for constantly defending the most annoying character on the show?- Gerkyhen**

**Kernor why did you lie? You love D'jok, plus Warren's in love with Sinedd so shut up. -Gerkyhen**

**Why does PEJP Bengtzone hang around the galactik football fictionsite when he has nothing to offer but annoying coments... woah PEJP Bengtzone your way off...-Ghostsammeo**

**Why did Sinedd agree to marry someone when he's already married to me? -Gerkyhen**

**Anyone up for a game of netherball? -Ghostsammeo**

**Hey Rocket you used to be my favourite character, isn't that nice? I've decided I love you again as well :) - Gerkyhen**

**Sinedd have you been paintballing, if so what songs did you sing to yourself as you misued the smog to get away from balls (paintballs that is!)- Ghostsammeo**

**Hey does everyone like Lady Gaga's song paparazzi? I do!**

_"Ok crew answer those!"_

" we wouldn't do that cause we're not that mean " Sinedd says and everyone gasps at him

_"Sinedd is being nice get that on youtube NOW!! Next question!!"_

" ERM.... I Love alot of people kids and sometimes my preferences clash and we all end up in the same bed !"Kernor stammers out not daring to say the word.

_"a foursome!!"_

"yeah that"

_"Ok whatever next question!"_

"That's a bit mean don't you think, I'm sure he's got better things to do and that line is annoying even from you!" D'Jok yells at the cameras

_"Don't yell at my cameras they are very expensive and i cant afford to replace them unless they start paying fan fiction authors!!! Next question please and don't hurt my cameras!_"

"I'M into Bigamy in a big way!" Sinedd says

_"You know that Bigamy is illegal right" Hope says_

"Huh?" Sinedd says looking at the hope police who are threatening for clones of a 5ft 4inch girl who Sinedd towers over at 6ft 1and a half inches.

_"I'm not going to arrest you ,your protected by hopeosity, next question!"_

"YES!!!" Rocket yells and suddenly a random guy in a brown suit comes out

"now Rocket remember we are getting over your addiction to Netherball !!"

"But.."Rocket began but was silenced by a stern look from Brown suit man.

_"Well the rest of us are up for it ,Me v You ? Next question and if my cameras are hurt its all Thrans fault!"_

"What did I do ??" Thran asked

_"erm.. you have ..Blue hair!"_

"So does Ahito!" Thran said looking smug

_"yeah well I actually like him!NEXT QUESTION ABOUT ROCKET!!"_

"Yay I feel so loved!!!" Rocket said "It makes me want to not be addicted to netherball!!"

_"Yay my show changes people!!!! NEXT!!"_

"You know I have been paint balling many times ,but on the shadows planet they call it blood balling for the reason they use human blood instead of paint!! And I have used the Smog like 40 times and no one noticed !! IM HAPPY!!"

_"Whoa Sinedd that's way off! Crap now I'm doing it damn you Mark! But anyway yeah your not meant to be happy your the surly emo guy!!!"_

"I'm not an emo !" Sinedd said scowling

_"I know but anything to stop you smiling!"_

"Evil!"Sinedd yelled pointing at the Hope who laughed

_"I know I am but flattery will get you nowhere!"_

"This kid is crazy!"

_"Shut up Sinedd or I'll stop capitalizing your name! Next question!"_

_"_I love that Song"Mei said and everyone else nodded their agreement

_"yeah me to but we've dwelled on it longer than we should have ! So the next questions are by __**hot_babe_628**_

_**Warren:do you love Kernor back?**_

"_Well Warren , do you love her back!!!"_

"NO!" Warren yelled disgusted

_"The anger is welling up in this room and there may well be a fight ,if it comes to that I'M using Luur as a shield! But before that can happen should we move on? YES we should! Next questions by __**WolfMoonSky**_

**Mark: you know that you are an idiot and that Micro-ice is WAY better than you are?**

Micro-ice and Destiney Hope: Youré AWSOME!

Sinedd: Are you in love with...Rocket??!? what do you think that rocket will say? sorry don't wanna be mean

Snowkids and Sinedd: What kind of things do you dream about?

Djok and Micro-ice: how long have you been best friends and do  
You see yourselfs as brothers?

Kernor: Why don't you like micro-ice? what do you like and dislike about him.

_" answer them if you dare!"_

"Why are you all so mean to me?"mark asks

_"because we feel like it you annoy people but maybe just maybe there is hope for you !"_

"You think so ?"

_"Dunno I'm just a kid!Anyway next question!"_

"I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH ROCKET , I DON'T CARE WHAT ANYONE WRITES IN THEIR FICS EVEN IF THOSE FICS ARE REALLY GOOD I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH HIM?"

_"So thats a no your not?"_

"are you as stupid as you play out in your fics?"

_"I dunno ,depends on the person and what they think of me!But this isn't about me ,this is about questions and answers that you supply so answer people!"_

"Well ,I dream about being the best cause I am!" D'Dok said his head swelling to the size of a well blown up balloon.

" I dream about shopping!" Mei said pulling her credit cards out of her pocket and waving them at the audiance.

" I dream about reasons why Rocket left me last season!" Tia said sadly

_"GET OVER IT!"_

"I dream about computers" Thran said "and Ahito dreams about everything under the sun ,last week he had a dream about snakes making him join a conga line!"

_"You're lucky i'm used to randomness so that kind of stuff don't bother me!"_

"I dream about meeting a pretty girl who isn't ginger!" Micro-ice said

" I dream about playing Netherball!" Rocket said looking around for a ball

" I dream about getting away from mark!" Yuki said

"Girls!" mark says

"i have dreams filled with blood and guts,maybe flashbacks of my vage backstory" Sinedd said

_"And you have the nerve to say your not emo,your getting as flashback prone as the adults! and since we're on that subject lets watch the flash back of Aarch on the pitch when the ice age started with a song in the background"_

The flashback started and only one line from a song played

_"Take my breath away!!" _over and over on a loop untill the flashback ended

_" I think that was rather fitting for that particular flashback!"_

"Meanie!" Aarch said

_"Huh? Anyway D'jok and Micro-ice how long and do you?"_

" Years we met at daycare when we were 3 and we are more like brothers we at least act like it!"

_"very cute ,i can picture that,next question!"_

" I dont like him cause he's small and he beat us !"

_" well good to have that cleared up ,so moving on to questions by__**ArabianNinja"**_

First of all:  
**WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU KILL AHITO! It's all about AHITO FOR PRESIDENT! (oh and btw, can I buy one of these T-shirts? ^^)**

**Next one ... Luur: Why did you save D'Jok in the final? Would've been much less annoying if he'd just died there (and the problem with his ugly hair would be gone)**

**And ... Clamp!  
How come, nobody ever wondered about your past in the first season?**

**And just not to forget him and show him how much I love him: AHITO!  
WILL YOU MARRY ME?!**

_"well those questions need answers so go ,I would never kill Ahito unless I was leaving the site forever , WHICH I'M NOT ,a very clever person (who knows who she is) ,told me I should stay and I believed her so now i've got a new idea ,details at the end of the fic and of course you can get a Tshirt free of course!"_

_"Next !"_

"oh that It was in the script ,i tried so hard to miss him and let him fall but my brain got the better of me, It's like my brain has a mind of its own sometimes"

_"well his hair annoys me !Next question people"_

" No one asked because no one cares about me!" Clamp looking around hoping someone would say that they cared. No one did . Clamp cried.

_"About the next question the answer is NO NEVER!!!!!!" _

Suddenly the room that had just been fixed exploded showering everyone with debree again and a bunch of ropes came down from the roof the ends stopping on the ground and then a bunch of Ninjas dropped down into the studio.

_"OH MY GOD IT A BUNCH OF ARABIANNINJAS!"_

the HOPE POLICE were immediately ready for battle and they and the ninjas began to fight.

"_Why are you clones fighting? I demand to speak to the real ArabianNinja" _

The Ninjas nodded and the original was brought in.

_" we both love Ahito right"Hope says_

"Right"ArabianNinja says

_"There is only one way to sort out who gets him!"_

"How?"

_"Spitting contest!"_

_"_Fine!"

Both girls start getting spit into their mouths but before anything could happen Ahito said

"I'm too old for you!"

_"You know he's right,we have to fix that! Get me the agebackwardsinator!"_

ArabianNinja took this opportunity to boot some guy out of a front row seat so she could watch the show! while taking an "AHITO FOR PRESIDENT" T-Shirt

_"Since the agebackwardsinator doesn't exist we'll have to move on with the questions!Next set by __**Jullija"**_

**Sinedd: Go out with me!**

**mark: WHY DON'T YOU DIE!**

**Destiney Hope: When will you order your Hope police to marrie you and Ahito?**

**Ahito: If you refuse to marry Hope, would you like me to kill you or to replace you by mark?**

_"So Sinedd will you!"_

"Why don't we get married since i'm into bigamy in a big way !!"

_"Maybe she can de-emotise you!"_

"I am not an EMO!"

_"whatever stops the tears ,next question"_

"Bacause its not in the script !"

_" I need to have a word with those scriptwriters they were obviously drunk to have Bleylock die and not you!"_

"You mean"mark says

_"This is my fic and i'll be as mean as I want!Next question!"_

"Its for you" Ahito yawns

"_so it is , I wish I could but fighting with ArabianNinja not a good idea!Next!"_

"Kill me ,honestly cause no one wants mark!!!" Ahito says

_"How true that is Ahito ,by the way I love you!"_

" I never could have guessed by the love hearts coming out of your eyes" Ahito said sarcastically.

_"Whatever,next set of questions by__**GFSista"**_

**Everyone: What are your expectations for the new season? And have you enjoyed the show?**

_"Well guys and gals ,do answer!"_

"well we expect new challenges and maybe new characters " D'Jok said

"maybe some flashbacks of our childhood " Mei said

" Aarch'll have more flashbacks than anyone i'll bet" Rocket said

"more sleep...." Ahito said while falling asleep again

"Less mark"Yuki said

"And of course more me!" Sinedd said

"and new teams!" Thran said "and maybe me getting my own story line for once"

_"It sounds like you've got it all planned out what about the show did you enjoy it?!"_

"Yeah the shows good ,the people are nice and we've had a few laughs" D'jok said

_"wow thanks ,anyway time is running short and we need to move on to question by __**Dare-deviless"**_

**Cally Mistiq: Are you always shoving your camera into people's personal lives?**

**Luur: Do you ever go for waxing? If so, doesn't it hurt considering you got scales?**

**Tia: Ever thought yelling at your parents for keeping you captive against your will in the first series?**

**Micro-Ice: Mind putting on a jester suit? I've got you booked in for my sister's birthday**

**mark: Get on this chicken suit, you're the pinata.**

**Everyone else: Wanna come play pinata?**

**Destiny Hope: Can I join your show as a sub-host please?**

_"well everyone answer them!!!!"_

"you know I am its my job!" Callie said from the back of the room where she had been hiding the whole time.

_"Excuse me but who invited you?!" _

"Its my job to come here!"

_"Get her!" and the hope police did so throwing her out so that she broke her camera. "so Lurr?"_

"I have to wax to be able to wear spandex on the pitch!" Lurr said ignoring the fact that everyone was being sick at the spandex thought.

_"Right ,so Tia have you?"_

"I already have and they were not impressed so I don't think I'll be doing that again for a while"

_"nah me either ,ah well moving on eh? Micro-ice?"_

"Cool ,Where's hair and make-up ?" Micro-ice says hyperly

_"Heehee should have known you'd be up for it ! So Mark how do you feel about being a chicken?"_

"I feel hurt and i know i'll be even more hurt when this is over!"

_"Yes, Yes you will. What about it everyone else!" _

"YEAH!" Was the unanimous answer.

_"You know I really wish that you could join as a sub host ,But since this is the last chapter I don't think you really can sorry , I f you come out with one i'll be happy to ask some questions!"_

"And I suppose we're gonna answer them" Thran said

_"Yeah you are or YOU'LL be the pinata! But we have to move onto our next set of questions by __**adventure prince"**_

**Micro-ice: how did you meet D'jok, Thran and Ahito**

Rocket: have you always been intrested in plants

Mei: why are you are you always pulling your friends into your adverts

Tia: did you hate Rocket when he left

Yuki: how come you say you only tease micro-ice and then go out with him

Thran: why don't you just kill mark already

Ahito: i know u can't help failing asleep but why at the most worse of times

Mark: do you have a feeling that your gonna be replaced by the newest of the snow kids that's coming in season 3

_"Answers people answers we only have a short time left !"_

"well I met D'Jok at day care when we were three " Micro-ice started "And we met Thran and Ahito one day at the park."

_"awww how cute! So Rocket have you?"_

"No but with my dad you have to like it or lump it he makes me learn them all by name!"

_"ouchies ,I have enough problems with French verbs what would I be like with flowers! So Mei?"_

"Well I don't want to do them by myself it's not fun !"

_"I know Tia did you hate Rocket"_

"No I could never hate him i was just so hurt !" Tia cries again

_"Stop the waterworks or i'll punch you in the face!"_

Tia stopped crying.

_"weird how that works ,but anyway Yuki?"_

" Just for fun!" Yuki said "well actually ,the script writers just wanted to pull that story line out for as long as they could"

_"I see , Thran ?"_

"I'm getting there!" Thran said his fingers twitching towards the gun he was still holding.

_"Be patient Thran! But anyway Ahito ! I LOVE YOU ! hem hem answer the question!"_

"Its all the script writers Idea, they thought it would be funny!" Ahito said

" _They are weird ,Your cool I LOVE YOU!"_

"I think we covered that last chapter!" Ahito said trying to push Hope off of him . Hope was too busy hugging him to notice his attempts .

_"Next questions by __**kernor/warren**_

**callie are u and clamp secretly married as u seem to be told everything**

**marry me sonny x ;)**

_"answer them people and then I'll laugh!" _

"No we're not married ,Ugh he's too ugly!" Callie yelled from outside

_"haha sorry Clamp! So Sonny what do you say!" _

"OK" Sonny said and then Corso burst into tears

_"hahaha Corso your so wimpish!!"_

"Could you get off me now?" Ahito asked

_"No way your too sexy. But anyway folks that wraps up our show I hope you've enjoyed it and maybe there will be another game show out soon .........you'll like it if you read it. Will you read it?_

"And cut!" Steve the camera guy with the big nose said

"_Yay!!" Hope screams " I finished my show!!!"_

"Can I ..." Thran gestures from the gun to mark

_"be my guest! Can I marry your brother?"_

"He's too old for you!" Thran said as he rand away after mark with the gun

_"true , WAIT FOR ME!"_

"I wish I could ,your funny but you need to go for the guy in your French class"

_"yeah I should ,BYE GUYS! Hope runs off _

Micro-ice laughs "Thats all folks "

**IM DONE IM DONE . REVIEW PLEASE!! ( sorry about spelling the checker aint working)**


End file.
